nodoubtpushandshovefandomcom-20200213-history
Glamour Italy (August 2012)
septimiu29-Gwen-Stefani-Glamour-Italy-Aug-2012-1.jpg septimiu29-Gwen-Stefani-Glamour-Italy-Aug-2012-2.jpg septimiu29-Gwen-Stefani-Glamour-Italy-Aug-2012-3.jpg septimiu29-Gwen-Stefani-Glamour-Italy-Aug-2012-4.jpg septimiu29-Gwen-Stefani-Glamour-Italy-Aug-2012-5.jpg Article translated and transcribed by Beacon Street Online. We did our best to translate the Italian interview. Black leather jacket, black shoes, heel 12, beige trousers with a tartan pattern, a leather corset that leaves open the navel, ethnic necklace, silver-blond hair, lipstick rossissimo, almost flamboyant. The shoes, however, are at the foot of the couch, while his feet are bare on the couch. Ah, here it is: then even Gwen Stefani, the pop star, she takes off her shoes! Better to be comfortable or fashionable? “I am a woman, I love the glamor, and I love heels, but these have now done for them and not want to see more,” says Gwen. “Sometimes we women have to suffer a little.” She smiles, rubs her foot. And I know, plus a beautiful ring set with a huge diamond, enamel on your nails that at first glance seems to nail every color at random, but with and so. Gwen says: “I do not know anything about fashion, I come from Orange County, and I had created my own style, inspired by the music I listened. I learned to sew from my mother and very young I always tried to make me clothes alone. ” Models, myths? Madonna, maybe … “Lady, no doubt, when I was a teen he was my idol. Wonderful, everything. He had courage, even in the look that has been adopted. She, the material girl, and an icon is still able to innovate and get involved. always. I love it. ” Now there is much talk about Lady Gaga. Lady Gaga and a professional. But she does not interest me. Thou star of it to mean. No wonder you married Gavin Rossdale of Bush, concerts, tours, long journeys, you’re not jealous? “We have built a relationship where there is trust. And both do the impossible to ‘make home’. As it may be difficult, I’m not complaining. I am happy.” Why him? What was different from others? “I knew that Gavin would be a great father, I felt it and it was perhaps the most important, the decisive (and in fact they had two sons, Kingston, who was born in 2006, and Zuma in 2008, ed).” Are you an instinctive? “You should see my closets … Resteresti open mouth, do not want to brag, but they are impressive. Well, I have thousands of heads, but I always know what to wear. Rarely are undecided about what to wear. I do not have a plan, however, I dress according to mood and following your instincts. Fashion, like love, and instinct. ” Are you also a designer, you unventato the brand LAMB: What are your predictions for next autumn-winter season? Color, trend? “I have not a clue and have never paid attention to trends and fads. Even the colors: I do not follow the wave. Fashion and also because a very serious thing.” Tell us why we have to buy your new album Push and Shove (leaves and September). “Why summarizes and emphasizes our musical history, our influences, love of Jamaican rhythms, the sounds Indian, ska, reggae and even a bit of the ’80s.” Tell us a song by No Doubt from downloadare … “Settle Down, and the single that hit right now.” Explain well. “The look and something that helps to defend themselves, as well as to express themselves. For example, the beginning of my look a bit dark, aggressive, was used to that. I wanted to look firmer and stronger, appear less vulnerable, less sweet. Then I grew up too, but that was the look and it changed my life. ” What are the three pieces that are not lacking in the closet of a rocker? “Surely a pair of high boots, the ones that reach the thigh, a jacket and a vest, both in black leather. But I am not only rock …”. How and changed the way you dress nodded in these ten? There are elements that recur and recur forever? “Surely the tartan, I like in all ways: pants, hats, jackets. Then the skin, the corset, the high-heeled ankle boots. And I came to love the bright colors, rows, and I like too much black and white. ” Have a piece mat? “This silver necklace (the exhibition, and a tarnished silver necklace, ethnic style, three-wire teardrop pendant, ed.) This, and a beautiful silver bracelet, and I can go to the most glamorous party. ” On the red carpet as you like to dress? “If I am the center of attention, then I choose a more extreme look, flashy. If you are not the main character, well, ‘I try not to steal the show to anyone.” Mother of two children, a successful singer, you will reward you every time: what was the last gift and fashion that you’ve done? “A beautiful bag, I paid a fortune, but one ‘pure pampering.” There is no better place to find jeans California glamour: what are your favorites? “I go crazy for jeans, boyfriend models often choose soft shapes: they are extremely easy. I really like those by David Kahn. But I love even the palace. Me and clothes have a very good relationship …!” Category:Gwen Stefani Category:Glamour Category:Italy Category:Magazine Category:Scans Category:Italian Category:Translate